


I Am No One Now

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya reacts to the masque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am No One Now

There was a part of Arya that had almost wanted to laugh at first at the man playing Robert Baratheon and his drunken playacting. Yes, that was how she remembered the former King from when Ned Stark had first become his Hand. And the actors they had got playing Cersei and Joffrey, well, they had been chosen well, because they did physically remind Arya a lot of her former foes, the names on the list she had so often repeated to herself. Yet at the same time the Joffrey and Cersei portrayed here were not the evil that Arya remembered, they were recognisable in looks but not in character. For a moment anger flashed in Arya at the memory of the cruel smile on Joffrey’s face as he ordered the execution of her father.

_But I should not think of that. They are nothing to me. They are no longer my enemies. I am no one now._

 

In another life, Arya might have leapt up on to the stage to stop this farce from going any further. This man prancing about in his costume didn’t even look like her father, not in the way that Joffrey’s actor did, and he hadn’t even got the accent right. Ned Stark had been a brave and honourable man, determined to do the right thing and ensure that the rightful heir Stannis Baratheon took the throne, and his only fault had been to place his trust in the wrong person. He was not the buffoon this man was depicting. Part of her wanted to shout and scream, to set the record straight about who Ned Stark really was.

_But I am not Eddard Stark’s daughter. I am no one now._

 

That scene with Sansa, and the drunkard Tyrion groping her. Tyrion’s reputation preceded him throughout Westeros, so Arya could believe that these actions were his. But her own sister…she didn’t want to think about that, much less see it on a stage with all these people howling with laughter, not stopping to think that this was a real person that that had happened to. Maybe if Arya and Sansa had stayed together after their father’s death, if she had managed to get her out of there, could things have been different?

 _But I am not Sansa’s sister. I am no one now._

There was no actor on stage depicting Arya Stark. She was no one in the story of the downfall of her father.

_That is as it should be. I am no one now._


End file.
